IntegrativeHealthSciencesFacilityCore(IHSFC)ABSTRACT TheTexasA&MCenterforEnvironmentalHealthResearch(TiCER)isfocusedon?EnhancingPublic HealthbyIdentifying,UnderstandingandReducingAdverseEnvironmentalHealthRisks.?TheIHSFCwillbe themajordrivertofulfillthemissionoftheCenter:toidentifyandaddressenvironmentalhealthconcerns throughmultidisciplinarycollaborationsamongCentermembersandotherstakeholders.IHSFCfulfillsthe mandatefortheEnvironmentalHealthSciencesCoreCenterstoprovide?facilitiesandresourcestoaccelerate researchalongthespectrumfrombasicmechanisticandtoxicologicalsciencetopopulationandpublichealth anddissemination.?ThegoalofIHSFCistofacilitatebi-directionaltranslationalstudiesrangingfrom researchinthecommunity-basedhumancohorts,topopulation-basedexperimentalstudiesinmice andhumancells,tomicrophysiologicalinvitrosystems.Thisgoalwillbeaccomplishedbyintegratingthe Center?stranslationalresearchintocausesandmechanismsofenvironmentalhealthrisksamongthreemajor areasofinquiry:(i)humancommunity-basedtranslationalstudiesanddatabases,(ii)mousepopulation-based andtransgenicmodels,and(iii)novelinvitromodels.TheIHSFCwillbeledbyDr.IvanRusyn,anexpertinall threeareasofinquiry.Thehumantranslationalstudiesarea,ledbyDr.NatalieJohnson,willfocuson facilitatingcommunityorientedresearchprojects,enablingaccesstohealthandenvironmentalinformation- containingdatabases,andconsultingonIRBcompliance.Themousetranslationalstudiesarea,ledbyDr. BenMorpurgo,willfocusonstudydesignsandaccesstoCollaborativeCrossandRIXmousepopulations, transgenic/knockoutservices(includingCRISPR/Cas9),andIACUCcompliance.Theinvitrotranslational studiesarea,ledbyDr.IvanRusyn,willfocusontheuseofnovelmicrophysiological(humanandmouse organoids,stemcells,andtissuechips),andpopulation-basedinvitrotools,aswellasadvisingonbiosafety compliance.TheIHSFCwillenablecentermembers?integrativeresearchthroughdedicatedstaffineacharea andavoucher-basedmodel.TheCorewillprovideupto$100,000peryear(fromNIEHSandfromTexas A&M)tofacilitateCentermembers?accesstoanduseoftranslationalresources.TheIHSFCfunctionwill include(i)closeintegrationwiththePilotProjectsProgram,theCommunityEngagementCore,andresearch facilitycoresthroughmonthlymeetingstoidentifyandpromoteintegrativeandtranslationalprojects,and(ii) keypersonnelandstaffoutreachtoCentermemberstoencourageandinitiateprojects.TheIHSFCwillwork closelywiththeAdministrativeCoretotracktheCore?soperationandfundingallocationsandwiththePilot ProjectsCoretoidentifyprojectsthatmaybenefitfromIHSFCexpertise,equipmentandresources.TheIHSFC leadershaveanestablishedrecordofaccomplishmentincollaborativeresearchamongthemselvesandwith manyCentermembersandIHSFCiswellpositionedtoenhancetranslationalresearchbi-directionallyalong thespectrumfrombasictocommunity-basedresearchtoaddresspublichealthchallenges.